


Sevmione y la Orden del Fénix

by 2Miss2Darcy2006



Series: Harry Potter y Sevmione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cartas, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Romance, la orden del fénix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Miss2Darcy2006/pseuds/2Miss2Darcy2006
Summary: La relación de Hermione y Severus termino pero eso no significa que Hermione se rindió por completo, esta dispuesta a recuperar al hombre que ama y volver a estar con él incluso si una mujer se interpone entre ellos y su oportunidad de estar juntos.Y la pregunta ahora es…podrán sobre pasar los secretos que Snape guarda y mantener su relación lejos de los oídos y ojos de Umbridge?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter y Sevmione [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150124
Kudos: 1





	1. Te extraño (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Severus, creí que recibiría una carta tuya durante el verano pero no fue así. Espere y espere pero nada paso y comprendo que hayamos terminado pero al menos me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, y sé que acorde a que debíamos terminar si alguno de nosotros estábamos en peligro pero lo cierto es que no me importa si yo lo estoy. No me interesa lo que pase conmigo, solo me preocupo por ti y deseo verte al menos solo una vez.  
Dime algo, he vuelto a Hogwarts y a penas me diriges la palabra. Incluso actúas como que me odias pero yo sé que eso no es cierto porque me amas y yo a ti así que no puedo permitir que nuestra relación termine, si es necesario la mantendré en secreto como hicimos antes pero estos meses sin ti han sido difíciles.  
No he comido o dormido en un largo tiempo, no siento energías para levantarme en el día pero lo hago porque es mi obligación hacerlo pero lo único que quisiera hacer es verte así que por favor dime la razón de nuestra ruptura. Permíteme conocerla y así podre determinar si nuestra relación no es mejor para los dos porque para mí lo es pero si piensas lo contrario al menos dame una buena justificación.

Te amo Severus y te extraño mucho.  
Hermione.


	2. Señorita Granger (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, creo que me ha confundido con otra persona y le aseguro que nunca hemos tenido relación alguna salvo la de un profesor y su estudiante. Lamento decirle que tal vez el año pasado tuvo un sueño muy vivido e inapropiado conmigo y que lo que cree que sucedió en completamente un producto de su mente, le pido que por favor no envíe cartas a mi despacho ya que la Profesor Umbridge, que trabaja para el Ministerio, podría ver su comportamiento inapropiado y sugerir que la expulsen por decir que sale con un maestro que también se vería perjudicado en esta situación así que por favor le pido que se abstenga de enviarme más cartas.  
Usted debió haber tragado mucha agua del Lago Negro durante su hora allí así que le pido que vaya a ver a Madam Pomfrey y le diga lo que le paso para que la revise.

Le envío saludos y no vuelva enviarme cartas.  
5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
Profesor Severus Snape.


	3. Eso no es cierto (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Severus, leí tu carta cientos de veces para intentar comprenderla. Para poder entender que sucedía contigo y saber porque actúas así, porque siento que has vuelto a ser el hombre que me despreciaba cuando hace tan solo unos meses decías lo contrario.  
Que esta sucediendo contigo? Porque actúas así? Nunca eres de ese modo, no actúas como el hombre del que me enamore y sé muy bien que lo nuestro fue real a pesar de que no encuentro el regalo que me diste o tus cartas, yo sé que fuiste mi novio sin dudas.

Me dijiste que me amabas en una carta y me besaste el día del Baile de Navidad luego de que Ron y yo peleáramos porque fui a la fiesta con Viktor y no con él, lo recuerdo muy bien. Me echaste de la fiesta por hacer una escena y me bajaste puntos pero cuando iba de regreso a mi torre tú apareciste en el pasillo y me llevaste al bosque prohibido para ver un claro y la luz de la luna antes de besarme.  
Estoy segura de que así fue y no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión de ningún modo a pesar de lo que me digas y lo que niegues, me amas y yo a ti así que sin importar que seguir escribiendo estas cartas hasta cansarme y hare que lo nuevo vuelva a ser igual que antes. Te lo aseguro.

Te amo Severus Snape.  
Hermione.


	4. Por favor detengase (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, aprecio mucho que usted tenga fantasías sobre un romance conmigo. En verdad me alaga pero debo decirle que no puedo permitir que sus cartas arruinen mi trabajo en la escuela y mis posibilidades de encontrar uno en el futuro así que le pido por favor que se detenga, no quiero nada que ver con usted.  
Nunca fuimos pareja de ningún modo y a pesar de que usted es bella en verdad no puedo permitirme una relación como esta así que comprenda que mientras que Umbridge esté aquí tendrá que mantenerse alejada de mí y actuar como si no me conociera, lo entiende?

Usted es una alumna brillante y con un gran futuro por delante y no puedo permitir que lo arruine solo por un tonto enamoramiento de fantasía así que como ya le dije antes déjeme en paz y continúe su año sin causar problemas con sus amigos Potter y Weasley. Entendido?

Le envío cordiales saludos y le deseo un buen día.  
Profesor Severus Snape.


	5. El castigo (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Severus, aun intento comprender lo que haces. La forma en la que actúas y porque haces como que nada entre nosotros ocurrió, y recordé después de un pequeño esfuerzo que dijiste que yo estaba en peligro y mucho antes de eso que si ambos lo estábamos o al menos uno de nosotros nuestra relación debía terminar pero aun no me he rendido.  
Creo que piensas que soy una chica indefensa pero eso no es cierto, soy fuerte y poderosa sin importar lo que digan de mí. Sin interesarme lo que Umbridge también piense y el hecho de que desee castigarme por lo que no soy solo con excusas tontas como mis llegadas tarde a clase aunque nunca lo he hecho en lo absoluto sino también por mi estatus de sangre, mi sangre sucia por ser hija de muggles.  
Sé que ella me odia y me castigara de manera física por mi ultima llegada tarde a su clase, la cual fue solo de un minuto pero resulto inaceptable para ella, al igual que ya lo hizo con varios estudiantes más pequeños que yo. Así que incluso si no te pido que vuelvas conmigo necesito un favor, requiero que me ayudes a encontrar una forma de distribuir mi esencia de díctamo a todas las casas que fueron afectadas por los castigos de esa mujer y una lista de a quien entregarle cada gotero con esa poción.

Solo te pido ese favor así que si aun me aprecias te pido que me consigas una lista de los castigos que fueron asignados a Umbridge y cuídate bien de esa mujer.  
Te quiere.  
Hermione Granger.


	6. Ayúdela (Carta de Ginny Weasley a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, Hermione me lo conto todo con detallas durante el verano que pasamos juntas en la Madriguera. Me dijo lo que paso entre ustedes y su ruptura y debo decirle algo, aunque la vea feliz, contenta y lista para clase como siempre tiene que saber que ella no se encuentra bien.  
Lo extraña y ha llorado por usted por mucho tiempo, cree que la ruptura fue su culpa. Que ella no era suficiente para usted y prefería estar con una bruja de su nivel y mucho más hermosa pero estoy segura de que no es así, lo he visto mirarla en clase y sé muy bien como el amor luce y lo he notado en los ojos de ambos cada vez que intercambian miradas en clase de pociones.  
Mione lo ama mucho de eso estoy segura pero por favor comprenda que ambos no pueden vivir sin el otro, usted también se ve demacrado y a penas lo he visto comer. No ha comido casi nada desde que volvimos a Hogwarts y se ve casi esquelético como Hermione, usted tal vez no me cree pero si viera al menos como luce ella debajo del uniforme debería comprender porque le escribo esta carta.

Y porque le pido que la ayude, ayúdela, Profesor Snape y hare todo lo posible por devolverle este favor el cual solo consiste en que hable con ella y aunque sea haga que vuelva a ser la amiga que yo conocía desde hacía tiempo.

Yo sé que la ama y no puede negarlo.  
Le envío mis cordiales saludos.  
Ginevra Weasley.


	7. Hágame caso(Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, he recibido una carta muy peculiar de su amiga la Señorita Weasley y me comento de su estado de salud actual. Sé que la muerte de Cedric Diggory afecto a todos pero no puede permitir que usted deje de vivir por ello, estoy segura de que era un buen compañero y un gran amigo pero por favor le ruego que vaya a ver a Poppy para que le de una dieta que le permita ganar el peso usted perdió según la Señorita Weasley. Ella dice que esta casi esquelética pero no me gustaría ver a mi estudiante más prometedora de este modo.  
No debe estar deprimida ya que estoy seguro de que encontrara luz en su vida a pesar de que sintió que la perdió, y debo avisarle no volveré a hablarle por ahora ya que Dolores esta investigando a todos los maestros así que por favor hágame caso y le veré nuevamente en clase.

Por favor hágame caso.  
Profesor Severus Snape.


	8. Circulo cercano (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, porque falto a clase hoy? La vi en los pasillos y se me dijo que asistió a todas sus clases excepto a la mía, quisiera saber a que se debe eso así que por favor dígame ya que hoy su amiga luego de pociones cuando le interrogue sobre su ausencia me abofeteo con mucha fuerza, no comprendí porque pero aun así supongo que es porque no la ayude del modo que debería en su momento aunque he hecho todo en mi poder para auxiliarla con sus problemas.  
Aunque usted no necesita de mí sino que requiere de mejor ayuda que un profesor puede entregarle, y como el dije tal vez lo que necesita esta con Poppy así que le pido nuevamente que vaya a verla y se asegure que cualquier malestar que tenga le sea informado a ella.

Yo en verdad no puedo ayudarla así que le ruego que no envíe a su amiga a golpearme y si necesita hablar con alguien hágalo con un circulo cercano al suyo no conmigo.

Por favor no vuelva a contactarme.  
Profesor Severus Snape.


	9. Herida y Esquelética (Carta de Madam Pomfrey a Severus  Snape)

Severus, lamento molestarte en esta tarde pero la Señorita Granger llego al ala de la enfermería llorando y con su espalda llena de heridas sangrantes. No quiso decirme quien se las hizo pero sospecho que alguien la ataco, le dije que avisaría al director pero Granger se negó y me pidió completo silencio.  
Y eso me preocupo pero lo que más me inquieto es su físico actual, parece un esqueleto! Cuando la vi no podía creer que era la Señorita Granger pero en realidad lo era e intente hacer que comiera algo pero se negó y le dije que no abandonaría la enfermería hasta que lo hiciera y se quedó allí en silencio por horas, no sé qué le sucede pero estoy preocupada. Y a causa de que no podre contactarme a San Mungo para pedir las pociones necesitaría que me hagas una vitaminas mágicas para le Señorita Granger y las traigas a la enfermería.

Te estaré esperando y envía un patronus cuando tengas las pociones listas.

Te deseo lo mejor Severus y espero que podamos ayudar a nuestra querida estudiante.  
Poppy.


	10. Gracias (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, le agradezco su ayuda de hoy. No tenia porque venir a traerme pociones o algo por el estilo, solo necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo y poder respirar algo de aire que no sea el de los salones de la escuela.  
Y no tenia porque repartir todo su díctamo personal entre los estudiantes, podría haberles dado del mío ya que tengo mucho en cargo de emergencias no debía haber entregado el suyo pero prometo que se lo devolveré a penas me sienta mejor. Como sabe me encuentro un poco indispuesta ahora pero prometo volver a clase cuando me sea posible y hare todo lo posible por recuperar el trabajo perdido y le hare la promesa de que nunca volveré a hablarle o enviarle ninguna carta.

Le envío mis saludos cordiales.  
Hermione Granger.


	11. Granger (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Granger, no tiene por qué agradecer nada. Hice lo que un buen profesor debía hacer con un estudiante en su estado de salud el cual si me permite decírselo se encuentra completamente demacrada y me gustaría saber a que se debe su estado de salud actual. Poppy me dijo que usted ingreso a la enfermería llorando y con heridas sangrantes en la espalda productos de un ataque que no le dijiste quien fue y yo deseo saberlo ya que me preocupo por mis alumnos incluso por los de gryffindor.  
Así que por favor dígame quien la que la hirió y prometo que si usted lo desea guardare completo secretismo sobre ello a pesar de que me gustaría llevar a la justicia a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar a un niño o niña de Hogwarts, pero hare silencio de ello solo si me lo dice porque si no lo hace me veré obligado a sacarle la información por otros medios y a iniciar una profunda investigación con Dumbledore sobre este asunto en particular.

Y ahora debo irme porque tengo cosas que hacer pero hágame el favor de alimentarse bien y en grandes cantidades.

Mis saludos más cordiales.  
Profesor Severus Snape.


	12. Snape (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, lamento si soy grosera con usted en esta carta pero lo cierto es que ya no quiero verlo o hablar con usted. Ya me ha hecho mucho daño y no quiero continuar con estas heridas que siento en mí así que le pido que su carta sea la última que me envíe ya que en verdad no deseo problemas con Umbridge y tal cual lo dijo usted esto podría afectarnos a ambos así que si tanto lo desea terminare con esta comunicación para siempre y seremos únicamente profesor y alumna.  
Y en caso de se preocupe por mi estado de salud no lo haga ya que no es asunto suyo, estoy pasando un mal momento en mi vida y le pido que me deje en paz. Usted no tiene porque meterse en algo que no es asunto suyo así que le pido que no haga ninguna tontería de hablar al Director ya que me encuentro completamente recuperada gracias a Madam Pomfrey y al díctamo que usted le dio para curarme, pero no espere que le agradezca por eso ultimo ya que usted me ha causado más daño emocional del que Umbridge me ha causado físicamente.

Así que le pido que no vuelva a hablarme.  
Saludos y váyase al diablo.  
Hermione Granger.


	13. No quiero molestarla (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, no quiero molestarla en lo absoluto con más cartas de mi parte pero debe admitir que su salud ha decaído últimamente y necesita ayuda. Y puede tomar o no mi consejo pero tal vez hablar con alguien le sirva, necesita hacerlo para estar mejor y le aseguro que se sentirá mejor que antes en un futuro.  
En verdad me preocupo por usted y no quiero sonar como un hombre que tiene favoritos pero usted es una de mis mejores alumnas y me inquieta que la Señorita Granger que conocí ahora no luce igual que antes, y tal vez sea un poco extremo pero si es necesario me gustaría que hablara conmigo. Cuénteme que es lo que le sucede y hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ayudarla a recuperarse de todo lo que le haya hecho daño en el pasado.

Por favor responda a mi carta con un si o no y si en caso de que su respuesta sea afirmativa entonces la veré luego del almuerzo en mi despacho para hablar de todo lo que quiera hablar.

Le envío saludos.  
Severus Snape.


	14. No deseo su ayuda (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Profesor Snape, creo que ha estado muy ciego últimamente y no ha comprendido que estoy perfectamente bien y no necesito hablar con alguien. Y admito que mi peso no es el mejor ni mi aspecto pero estuve intentando concentrarme en mis estudios más que en comer e intentare solucionar aquello al igual que el tiempo en que duermo así que no debe preocuparse por mí.  
Siga con su vida ya que verdaderamente no le importa en lo absoluto y solo lo hace como cortesía a pesar de que no se ha enterado de que estoy enojada con usted, me hirió mucho y más de lo que cree así que por favor le pido que me deje en paz y no vuelva a hablarme ya que no deseo que lo haga y eso podría afectar mi saludo tanto física como mental más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Y quisiera pedirle disculpas por mis cartas anteriores y la alucinación que tuve sobre una relación entre nosotros, le prometo que no volverá a pasar y espero que pase un buen día.

Saludos.  
Hermione Granger.


	15. No deseo su ayuda (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, espero que reciba esta carta y sepa que iré a verla a la enfermería lo antes posible. Su amiga Weasley me informo luego de una bofetada y unos golpes que usted se desmayó en clase de Umbridge, se me informo que estaba castiga por ello pero me asegurare de que su castigo sea conmigo para poder vigilarla y asegurarme de que coma algo.  
Ya no puedo darme el lujo de que continúe con este comportamiento irracional así que cuando llegue a su castigo mañana por la noche deberá venir a mi despacho y quedarse allí hasta que yo indique lo contrario, entiende? No aceptare un no por respuesta así que espere mi llegada que estaré allí cuando termine de corregir unos exámenes.

Saludos.  
Severus.


	16. Lo que paso (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Señorita Granger, lo que ocurrió en la enfermería fue un error. Ese beso no debió haber ocurrido y lo sabe muy bien, aun así cuando salga de la enfermería deberá ir a mi despacho a cumplir con su castigo pero luego de eso no podrá haber nada entre nosotros.  
Usted me importa eso no lo niego pero lo cierto es que no quiero que usted salga perjudicada por mí, hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí y no puedo decirle por más que lo desee así que por favor luego de mañana olvídeme. No quiero que volvamos a hablar y menos a intercambiar cartas.

Espero que lo comprenda y le envío saludos.  
Severus Snape.


	17. Severus (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Severus, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices. Aun recuerdo que me habías dicho que estaba en peligro y seguramente deseas protegerme de todo sin que yo me entrometa en tus planes para hacerlo pero lo cierto es que te amo, lo hago tanto que duele. Y sin ti no puedo comer, no puedo dormir y no puedo vivir. No soy nada sin ti en mi vida así que incluso si no me deseas como lo hiciste antes o tal vez hayas perdido el interés en mí por completo ya que yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio de tu amor te pido que al menos seamos amigos.  
Permíteme esta amistad solo por un tiempo, y si te hartas por completo de esta entonces sin problema alguno me alejare. No te molestare nunca más y si es necesario abandonare Hogwarts para siempre, porque te amo pero tú no me amas a mí así que lo mejor para los dos es que si ninguno de nosotros desea continuar con esta amistad entonces lo aceptaremos e iremos por caminos distintos.

Pero si en verdad sientes un poco de afecto por mí e incluso pena deja que tengamos esta amistad, no tiene que durar eternamente solo por un tiempo. Y ahora debo irme para poder enviar a un elfo con esta carta y evitar que Madam Pomfrey la vea.

Te deseo lo mejor.  
Hermione.


	18. Lo que me estas pidiendo(Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Hermione, lo que me estas pidiendo es muy peligroso sobre todo ahora que Umbridge esta vigilando a cada estudiante y profesor del castillo. Y no temo por mi puesto ahora pero por usted, ya recibió heridas en la espalda y temo que eso que le paso vuelva a ocurrir una vez más pero de una forma mucho peor.  
No quiero que salga herida porque me preocupa y a pesar de que quisiera decir que si a tu amistad debo declinar tu amistad y simplemente asegurarme de que el Ejecito de Dumbledore, del que sé que formas parte, se mantenga a salvo al igual que tú. Y no debería decir esto en una carta que podría ser vista por cualquiera pero lo cierto es que yo también te quiero y quisiera ser capaz de estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida pero lo cierto es que mientras que esa mujer este en el castillo no puedo permitirnos una relación.

Ojala pudiera aceptar tu amistad y tu amor pero mientras que permanezcas en peligro es muy probable que todo se vaya al diablo si me permito la libertad de estar a tu lado.

Por favor comprende mis razones leona.  
Te quiere y ama.  
Severus Snape.


	19. Luchar (Carta de Hermione Granger a Severus  Snape)

Severus, entiendo lo que dices y lo comprendo perfectamente. Sé cual es tu inquietud y no debes preocuparte por eso porque yo puedo luchar, sé cuidarme sola y no me importa que Umbridge pueda expulsarme ya que confió en que Dumbledore volverá y estará a nuestro favor porque te tiene afecto eso es seguro y tal vez si le confesamos lo que sentimos por el otro permitirá que ambos nos quedemos y haremos que esto funcione sin que nadie lo sepa.  
Estoy segura de que podemos con esto Sev y te prometo que todo estará bien mientras nos mantengamos juntos pero ahora debo irme ya que con Harry debemos ir a salvar a Sirius de Voldemort así que intentare mantenerme a salvo y pensar en ti en todo momento.

Prometo que me cuidare bien y a mis amigos.  
Te amo.  
Hermione.


	20. Mione (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger)

Mione, según se me informo volviste a salvo a Hogwarts y estoy muy feliz. Albus me dijo que no recibiste rasguño alguno y eso me alegra pero temí mucho por tu vida en ese momento y me siento muy desesperado ahora así que te pido que por favor vayas a verme a la torre de astronomía.  
Te estaré esperando ahora mismo, iré a la torre y allí estaré hasta que leas esto y vengas a verme, no me importa el toque de queda o Filch. Dile que vas a verme por razones académicas y si es necesario dile que te acompañe hasta aquí pero quiero que vengas a verme porque quiero decirte que finalmente me he decidido.

Quiero aceptar tu amor, quiero aceptar nuestro amor y ser felices. Y sé que te mentí cuando dije que habías creído que nuestra relación anterior habia sido de tu imaginación pero hay motivos por los cuales lo hice y quiero que los conozcas.  
Te amo Hermione Granger y te juro que no estoy jugando.

Te veré en la torre.  
Severus Snape.


	21. Peligro (Carta de Severus  Snape a Hermione Granger nunca recibida)

Leona, si alguna vez esto espero que comprendas porque borre tu memoria. Tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba que me olvidaras porque soy un mortifago y estar conmigo es muy peligroso para ti. Y no te lo dije pero en tu cuarto año el mortifago que se hizo pasar por Ojo Loco Moody te menciono y me di cuenta de que él sabia de nosotros, se entero de ello y por eso tuve que terminar contigo para que nadie más en todo Reino Unido supiera de lo que sentíamos y estuvieras en más peligro de que podría ponerte Potter.  
Por favor comprende que lo hice por tu bien y que te amo, te juro que lo hago a pesar de que no lo creas. Eres la luz en mi vida llena de oscuridad y me gustaría que nuestra relación hubiera continuado por mucho tiempo y con los años se volviera algo más pero mientras que esta guerra no termine no podremos estar juntos.

Te amo Hermione Granger y siempre me hiciste muy feliz.  
Profesor Snape, tu Severus.


End file.
